


Warming Up

by NoOneFrUkingCares



Series: It's always those who don't care who change the world [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dear My Dear, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Nighttime, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares/pseuds/NoOneFrUkingCares
Summary: The feeling of waking up after a nap, when the lights are gone and you are awash in the gentleness of night, aware that the world is completely here for you to seize while everyone else sleeps.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Bless my dear KIM JONGDAE aka CHEN for dropping his second album with nothing but beautiful, beautiful bops that sing about falling in love with such a night vibe, I love and I stan. 
> 
> I wrote this whole thing in the dark of my room, with nothing but the light of my laptop and the sweet sound of Shall we? singing to me.
> 
> [Stream (or at the very least watch and listen to) Shall we?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO1OqWwKj1A&list=PLLc8yh_0VkRU6HLTa-16oT04arOJ_r5tv&index=2)

It’s cold. 

It’s dark. But it’s too bright. 

A blink.

The masses are fuzzy. Thousands of little dots, black but not black at all. Pointillism. From elementary school.

He’s so cold. Every inhale of air is freezing, like the middle of winter. It’s his nose. His nose is cold. But he doesn’t want to move.

His heart beat is so slow. Steady, but slow. Why is his neck like this? Where is he? What time is it? 

A slight twist hurts, creaky and slow turning of the neck into a less aching position. His mouth is dry, too dry.

There’s a crack of light. Bright yellow, too bright yellow. It hurts his eyes, so he closes them. His eyelids are heavy, but his head isn’t. He still sees the outline of this room under his eyelids. 

Why is he so cold? It’s the cold of sleep, but he can’t seem to grab the blankets. They refuse to move, and he’s too weak to move them. But his nose is cold. Freezing, like it would be in the middle of a snowstorm. 

There’s chattering. Words, woven together of bits and bits, but too loud and too bright, just like the light. 

A huge creak of the door and he squeezed his eyes shut as light infiltrates his senses, assaulting them. It’s too bright, too loud, it’s all too much.

“Jongdae, time to wake up.” A figure sags the side of the bed, resting there permissionless, brushing a hand against Jongdae’s hair and curled up body.

Jongdae. Him. He doesn’t want to be Jongdae just yet. And trying to see through the light is too much. Jongdae groans.

“Haha.” The person chuckles, looking down at Jongdae squeezing his eyes closed and squinting, trying to keep the light from coming so hard into his eyes. “It’s almost dinnertime, get up and eat something.”

He brushes his hand over Jongdae’s face, smoothing over Jongdae’s rough cheeks with his soft palm and fingers, pulling Jongdae even further from the softness and restfulness of sleep. What was his dream? It was here just a second ago. “Ah, you’re so cold.”

A kiss, on Jongdae’s left cheek, then quickly rubbed in, like a special kind of lotion. Then the right cheek, and finally, Jongdae’s aching cold nose. His hand is warm. 

“What, time is it?” Jongdae’s voice is hoarse, unbearably low and slow like this. The light from the window was of bright and slow afternoon when he decided to lie down for a few seconds, collapsing into a random position but too tired to change. The light coming through now is orange streetlight against the moon, and Jongdae’s joints are fused together by cold and sleep.

“Nearly 9. Dinner’s almost done, you should get up and get some, it’ll warm you up.” Jongdae closes his eyes one last time, trying to soothe his throbbing eyelids asking to slip back into an unattainable dreamland. 

This time, there’s two hands, on either side of his face, gently tracing over the high cheekbones that have already been kissed, and settling around Jongdae’s jaw. The bed creaks with a shift of weight, and lips, smooth, soft, warm, brush against Jongdae’s, breathing life and wakefulness into him. Jongdae kisses back, finally, his lips warm but the rest of him still freezing.

When he draws back, Jongdae opens his eyes once more, less fuzzy with the obnoxious yellow but still slightly. He’s drawn in shades of white and grey, the stars and the hiss of light putting him into focus. The sounds are no longer hurting his ears in a piercing loudness, but are happy and gentle, a reminder of a warm world of the awake for him to get back to. And that smell. And that laugh. He’s back?

Unspoken questions are apparent in Jongdae’s brow, because he smiles down at Jongdae, his smile finally not blinding, and answers what Jongdae didn’t even say. “Yeah, he came back and went grocery shopping too, so he’s making us dinner. Come on, get up and grab a bite and warm up. You’ll feel better once you have some food in you.” 

Jongdae doesn’t want to go. But he knows Jongdae better than he knows himself, so he stands slowly, grasp on Jongdae slowly slipping off as he goes. “I’ll make sure no one takes your seat. Get up and get some food.”

Jongdae stares back up at the ceiling, suddenly too dark with the closed door blocking the light. Everything’s still too fuzzy, but Jongdae can’t see the outlines, and his eyelids aren’t tired anymore, wishing to get up instead. Jongdae reaches one hand slowly to his nose. It’s as cold as he thought it was, so he keeps it over for a few seconds, slowly feeling it start to warm up. With a sense of cold lingering and still crowding around him, Jongdae sits up, feeling a weight in his brain shift as he turns upright, setting somewhere in the nook of the top of his skull. 

Jongdae huffs out a breath. It’s cold, but not as cold as he thought it would be.

And slowly, he gets up, opens the door to squint against the still too bright light, heading towards the ones he love with the warmth of friendship and the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments because they make me feel soft and loved almost as much as the album does.
> 
> [Shall we?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO1OqWwKj1A&list=PLLc8yh_0VkRU6HLTa-16oT04arOJ_r5tv&index=2)


End file.
